


Mates

by Harrypottersfavegirl (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harrypottersfavegirl
Summary: The The Doctor finds another surprise besides the Krillitanes... A Time Lady. But he has no idea.





	

The Doctor's Mate.   
June Smith/Jones or as herself and everyone else call her Jet. She is a 109 year old Time Lady but she looks 19. She is on her 5th regeneration. She lives with Sarah Jane Smith and is best friends with Martha Jones.   
She has light brown hair and forest green eyes that darken to moss green when she is angry. She's 5'5.   
Jet is funny, sarcastic, energetic, smart, loyal and hot tempered. She loves the Earth and humans and finds them to be fascinating and amazing. She loves pears but despises bananas. Her favourite coluors are yellow and pink.   
Jet and the Doctor are soulmates. Jet knows that her soulmate is alive but the Doctor still thinks that all Time Ladies are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, I will try to update as soon as possible but since I still am in high school it will take me a little bit of time to get each chapter out. Thank you once again <3


End file.
